Destinies Intertwined
by Kataang's-Loyal-Devoted-Slave
Summary: When Sora forgets Kairi's birthday, he has to find a present...and fast. Sokai oneshot.


_**Man...It sure has been a while since I wrote anything for Kingdom Hearts...Anyway, I just decided to pop in and give all you Sokai fluff lovers a little oneshot. Enjoy!**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

Sora, to put it in the simplest terms possible, was a nervous wreck. No, the heartless weren't invading Destiny Islands...No, another Ansem look-a-like hadn't sprouted up out of no where (again...)...In fact, his keyblade wasn't involved in any way whatsoever.

It was Kairi's birthday, and be damned if he hadn't gone and forgotten it...(again.) So, there he was, dashing through the winding walks of Destiny Island's outdoor market, attempting to locate a gift that would satiate Kairi enough not to skin him alive. The bad news: Something loomed before him like a mammoth heartless, drenching his frame in shadow...The party was only fifteen minutes away. And he /still/ had to row over to the island!

Frantic azure eyes scanned the tables as he sprinted, searching fruitlessly for-

_Wait...Fruitlessly...?...Fruit?_ He halted in his tracks, a self-satisfied smile weaving it's way onto his lips. Ignoring the blatantly irked glares of the market-goers who he had unceremoniously mauled over whilst gallivanting about, he turned sharply, and started back from whence he came, causing the same recently fallen people to loose balance once again, and topple over.

**0-0-0-0**

"Riku...Where _is_ he? The party started ten minutes ago, and he promised that he would be here!" Kairi moaned, cerulean orbs flitting over the calm sea in an effort to spot her wild-haired friend. Riku glanced up from the cake he was eating, then shrugged, a small "Hn." his only answer. The recipient of the reply ignored it, and continued to glance back and forth across the light waves that peppered the ocean. Suddenly, a pair of calloused hands covered her optics, and a warm breath penetrated the pores on the back of her neck.

"Guess who?" Kairi didn't have to as she whipped around, her face set in a rather adorable pout. Sora rubbed at the spot where her cinnamon hair had struck his nose, then grinned boyishly, placing his hands behind his head.

"Sora! You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago!" Kairi admonished, raising a brow and tapping her foot. The addressed merely chuckled, shrugging one shoulder.

"Sorry, Kai. I was trying to find you the perfect present, but-" He was cut off by an even more upset voice.

"Wait. You didn't already have one? Did you forget again?!" The irate young woman screeched, her pink-knee length dress riding up slightly as she threw her arms in the air. "What am I going to do with you, Sora?" she inquired sarcastically, slapping her forehead. Sora just grinned again, and began to dig into his pocket.

"Well...Ok, be mad at me. But...I got us something to share..." Kairi's eyebrow quirked upward slightly.

"Oh. So you get something that you can have too? Geez, Sora, it's my birthday, not you-" She stopped in mid-sentence, gazing open mouthed at the item held in Sora's gloved hand.

"S...S-Sora? A...A paupu fruit?" She felt her face drain, then refill rapidly with heated color as a smile turned the corner of her mouth. Sora just nodded, rubbing the back of his neck as he flushed.

"Y-yeah...I, uh...I thought you might want to share it with me, and I was hop-" This time, he was cut off.

"Yes! I-I mean...yeah. I'll...I'll share it with you." she replied as solidly as she could, though on the inside she was quivering with anticipation. Sora just grinned, and tore the star-shaped fruit in half, holding one of the fragments out to her. Kairi held her breath as she took it, allowing her fingertips to brush against his palm. They tingled.

"Good. O-on the count of three, then..." Sora murmured, his speech wavering slightly. "One..." he brought the fruit to his mouth at a tortoise-like pace. "T-two..." Kairi did the same. It was almost as if time had slowed just for them. The moment was picture perfect. "Three." Sora watched as Kairi's teeth sunk into the paupu, juices spilling up and over her gums. He experienced the same as he closed his jaw.

An overwhelming feeling of euphoria bubbled up inside each of their stomachs as they ate, eyes locked in identical, intense gazes. It was only after the fruit was gone that time seemed to right itself...but they still stared, cerulean into cerulean. Reticence...Then...With a burst of what was either bravery or stupidity, Sora took a step forward, and leaned to brush his lips against Kairi's. She immediately accepted the gesture by throwing her arms about his neck, and pulling him closer so that she could brandish him with a searing kiss.

"Er...Kairi? Can I have some more cake?" Riku inquired, blatantly ignoring the fact that his two best friends were joined via mouth. She didn't reply.

As the night wore on, the pair shared many more kisses, hugs, and snuggles. Weeks passed...then months...years even. Every day they resumed their activities, and each night, they parted until the next morning. Even as they each went off to college, they were by each other's sides.

"I guess the legend is true..." Kairi said one day, as she nursed their first child. Sora glanced up at her, eyebrows furrowed. She smiled deftly, eyes glistening.

"A paupu _can_ intertwine destinies."

**0-0-0-0**

**Yes, yes, I know it was a sappy ending, but a little fluff here and there never hurt anyone, now did it? xP I hope you liked it. Please R&R!**


End file.
